The Lord Ruler
Summary Rashek is a Terrisman from Scadrial. Known as the Lord Ruler, the Sliver of Infinity and the Father, he has access to the full range of abilities of both a Feruchemist and an Allomancer, and has Hemalurgic spikes in his body. As a result, he is an extremely powerful Compounder, and he was able to unify the world into an empire that lasted for one thousand years. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 8-C, likely higher. Far higher with preparations | 5-B Name: Rashek, the Lord Ruler, the Sliver of Infinity, the Father Origin: Mistborn Gender: Male Age: Over 1000 Classification: Terrisman, Feruchemist, Allomancer, Hemalurgist, Compounder Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, can increase his strength, speed, luck, healing, durability, speed of thought and senses (requires "storing" of these attributes first) can give himself or those in contact with him an incredible boost in exchange for quickly using their fuel up, Metal Manipulation (Can Push or Pull any metal away or towards him, including the microscopic metal elements in the body and environment), Regeneration (Mid (Miles, who had an inferior copy of the Lord Ruler's healing ability, was able to regenerate instantly from a point-blank shotgun blast to the head), possibly High-Mid, (claims to have survived dismemberment)), Age Manipulation (limited to himself only, used to simulate Type 1 Immortality), psuedo-flight (can push and pull himself away and towards metal structures or metal embedded in structures, as well as reduce his weight to propel himself easier) can strengthen or weaken the emotions of others, Improved five senses, can sense use of Allomancy and can increase his speed of thought, Can see the souls of nearby beings, Precognition, can nullify precognition of others (With atium and electrum), Resistance to Mind Manipulation, can slow down and speed up time in an area around him (this area forces any small projectile to enter off course), can instantly burn up any metal in another on contact, weight manipulation, can nullify his need to breathe and sleep, can ignore mental resistances of opponents, limited Soul Manipulation with hemalurgy (can re-write a person's 'spiritweb' and change their minds and bodies - however he is extremely inexperienced at this art and is only capable of creating Kollos and Inquisitors), power mimicry with hemalurgy (can steal another's power by impaling them with a metal spike, then impaling himself) | Reality Warping, Biological Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation Attack Potency: At least Large Building level, likely higher (Wax, who had inferior copies of two of the Lord Ruler's powers, was able to completely flatten a large foundry). Likely far higher with preparations (He can create a theoretically infinite feedback loop of stored strength.) | Planet level (He moved the entire planet closer to the sun, reshaped the landscape of the entire planet.) Speed: Supersonic (Another user created sonic booms when using the Lord Ruler's Bands of Mourning, which were the source of his power), likely Supersonic+ with prep (Can increase his speed indefinitely, though friction due to air resistance will limit him according to Word of God) | Far higher (It was stated that to a god, minutes pass like hours.) Durability: At least Large Building level, likely higher, far higher with prep | Unknown, likely Planet level ' 'Lifting Strength: Class 1, up to Class 50, likely higher with rapid use of stores/prep | Unknown Striking Strength: At least Class KJ, likely higher (Casually backhanded a man across a plaza), far higher with prep | Unknown Stamina: Superhuman, as long as has metal supplies | His power in this state only lasts a few minutes (but his speed of thought is vastly increased to compensate). Range: Standard melee range with physical attacks, up to 2 km by metallic projectiles, unknown (demonstrated hundreds of kilometers) with mind control over koloss | Likely Interstellar Standard Equipment: Basic allomantic metal ingested, his metal rings and bracers (without these, his powers will be severely weakened, and he will age and die extremely quickly). | None Intelligence: High. He still carries some of the knowledge gained from the power of the Well of Ascension. Was able to create and rule an empire for a thousand years | Extremely high. Has an instinctual knowledge of the nature of the world, and how to use his powers to whatever outcome he desires, although he doesn't know the consequences of these outcomes. The power also gives him far greater learning capacity than any human. Weaknesses: Must periodically "store" the attributes he wishes to increase by weakening those attributes for a period of time, although he can theoretically do this in battle by accessing stored power, burning it, and storing the excess power. He also must previously consume metals to "burn" in order to use his powers. If he loses his bracers and rings, he will weaken considerably and begin to age extremely fast. He is extremely under practiced with his hemalurgy. | His power only lasts for a few minutes before it burns out. Feats: *Completely unfazed by being impaled twice. *Survived burnings, beheadings, stabbings, crushings, dismemberment, and flaying. *Described to have walked out of an inferno as a charred skeleton and regenerated completely within moments. *Was able to make hundreds of thousands of people utterly apathetic and hopeless at once with his emotional manipulation, even through Copper Clouds (which normally make the user immune to mental manipulation). It must be noted this was a "blanket soothing", and was not focused on any one person, and thus he would be even stronger against a single opponent. *Can sense the ability and location of people using Allomancy, even through Copper Clouds (which normally hide this). *Can propel small metal objects with such speeds they are able to rip through armored guards with ease. *Can affect the tiny metals within bodies and the environment, making him able to affect people even if they are not wearing metal. *Casually backhanded a man so hard it broke his neck and sent him flying several metres. *Became immortal by exploiting an infinite feedback loop in his two powers (could store his youth in exchange for being old for an equivalent period of time - by exploiting his Allomancy powers, he could access more youth than he had originally stored). *Moved an entire planet closer to the sun. *Caused volcanoes that would constantly spew ash into the sky to appear all over the planet, as a way of blocking the light and cooling the planet down. *Restructured the biology of every species on the planet to make them better able to survive the ash that now covered the ground and filled the air (this would mean Scadriel humans are hardier than normal humans). Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Allomancy:' An Allomancer can use ("burn") ingested metals to gain special powers. The amount of resultant power depends on allomantic power and purity of metal used. List of Allomantic powers *'Feruchemy:' A Feruchemist can use metals to store particular attributes in metal, somewhat like a battery - metalmind. The larger the piece of metal is, the more of that particular attribute can be stored. A Feruchemist can draw upon their metals in increased qualities, but the faster they do this, the lesser returns they receive. Only the Feruchemist who stored those attributes can draw upon them later, however. List of Feruchemic powers *'Compounding:' Lord Ruler as full Feruchemist and Mistborn is able to "burn" his own metalminds in order to get extra power from them (about ten times more). Lord Ruler use this ability to fill his metalminds very rapidly. *'Hemalurgy:' An ability to transfer allomantic or feruchemical power from one person to another by death of former. Allows to create Hemalurgic Constructs such as Steel Inquisitors, Koloss or Kandra. It can be used to increase the effects of already obtained allomantic or feruchemical power. List of Hemalurgic powers *'Extraordinary physical strength:' An Allomancer burning pewter has increased physical strength, speed, stamina, durability (dozens of hours of running), balance; it grants the user the ability to heal from otherwise deadly wounds and to recover much quicker. Using pewter as Feruchemical metalmind, Lord Ruler is able to get muscle mass and became physically larger. The additional muscles allow the Feruchemist to have increased strength. *'Mass manipulation:' Lord Ruler is able to use iron as feruchemical metalmind in order to store physical mass of the body (density more accurately). While tapping into an iron metalmind, Feruchemist can destroy floors in buildings, walls, buildings itself; also increased weight can give big advantage in hand to hand combat. *'Metal telekinesis:' Lord Ruler is able to use allomantic Steel and Iron to push away or pull toward his center of mass on bits of metal nearby. Allomancer can also use steel or iron to sense the presence of metal nearby. As extraordinary powerful Allomancer Lord Ruler is able to push of pull on metal pieces even if they are ingested, pierce human body or even charged with feruchemy or hemalurgy. THe power of his push or pull heavely depends on physical mass of user. *'Extraordinary speed:' With allomantic power Lord Ruler is able to run very fast (up to 20 m/s), has slightly increased reaction speed. As Feruchemist Lord Ruler is able to get massive physical speed boost from steel metalmind (probably 60 m/s; much higher, about 600 m/s, with rapid use of metalmind and preparation) and big enhancement of speed of thoughts (hundreds times faster than ordinary human). *'Regeneration and longevity:' With Feruchemical power to store health in gold metalmind for later use and with Compounding Lord Ruler is able to heal himself from deadly wounds. By his own words he had survived decapitation at least once; he was burned to skeleton and healed fully in couple of minutes. Using Atium as metalmind Lord Ruler is able to store his age: using it later with Compounding allows him to stay young as long as he wants. *'Mind control over Hemalurgic Constructs:' Lord Ruler has the ability to control hemalurgic constructs via emotional allomancy. Once taken constructs can be controlled without necessity to use emotional allomancy. It seems that control stays effective despite high distances (hundreds of kilometers). *'Precognition:' Lord Ruler is able to see near future (couple of seconds) by burning Atium. Key: Base | Well of Ascension Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Mistborn Category:Characters Category:Tier 5 Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Regeneration Users Category:Metal Users Category:Time Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Soul Users Category:Immortals Category:Mind Users